Finally Happy
by 19Jess97
Summary: Burt hires Blaine to work at the garage and both Kurt and Rachel has a crush on him... i suck at summeries blah blah pleeeease Read and review and i will love you forever :)
1. Chapter 1

Finally Happy

"Hey Rach, please can you give me a lift to my dad's garage so I can pick up my car?" Kurt asked walking up to Rachel at her locker.

"Yeah sure but why is your car there?" Rachel asked confused.

"I might have possibly driven into a small brick wall..." Kurt explained.

"You drove into a small brick wall?" She replied.

"Well I was texting 'Cedes and I reversed into a small brick wall but it was only like a foot high so I didn't see it." Kurt explained.

"Okay whatever come one let's go."

They drove for 15 minutes making small talk about school and Glee club. Once they arrived they both got out of Rachel's car and headed inside.

"Hey dad." Kurt said walking over to his dad and giving him a hug.

"Hi Kurt, before you ask no your car isn't fixed yet, I've been busy and I need to order a new bumper so it might be a week yet." Burt explained.

"I can give you a lift to and from school." Rachel announced.

"Do you need help dad?" Kurt asked looking around at all the cars his dad had to fix.

"No it's fine I hired Blaine." Burt replied at that moment a curly haired boy slid out from under a car.

"Hi." Blaine said giving a small wave. Rachel and Kurt both stood starring at Blaine. Kurt's eyes trailed over his torso where a white t-shirt clung to his toned abs.

"Hi." Kurt and Rachel both said in unison.

"Erm I'm going to go, do you need a lift home Kurt?" Rachel asked awkwardly.

"No I'm fine; I'll get a lift with my dad."

"Okay well see you in the morning." Rachel said hugging Kurt, waving goodbye to Blaine and Burt and leaving.

"I thought you would've wanted to go home and read vogue or whatever you do." Burt said raising his eyebrow knowingly.

"Well I can see how busy you are so I thought I could help." Kurt explained then walked into the office to put his stuff down. When he walked back out his dad was changing some tires on a car and Blaine was doing something under the hood of another car.

"Need any help?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yeah could you pass me that spanner?" Blaine said pointing towards the tools next to Kurt. "Thanks." Blaine said when Kurt handed him the spanner.

Kurt's breath hitched as their hands touched. He looked away blushing as Blaine took the spanner.

"So you read vogue?" Blaine asked trying to make conversation.

"Well yeah I have to find something to do while my dad tries to torture me with football." Kurt replied to which they both laughed.

"I like football." Blaine laughed.

"I like scarves." Kurt said. They went on like that for a while talking and Kurt passing Blaine the tools he needed.

"Done!" Blaine exclaimed as he finished what he was doing on the car.

"Thanks!" Burt shouted from the other end of garage. "That will stop Mr Peters from nagging about getting his car fixed on time." Burt laughed.

"Kurt you may as well go home I might be here quite a while." Burt announced. "And Blaine you can go home, see you tomorrow."

"Can I leave my bag in your car so I don't have to walk with them?"

"Sure go put them in." Burt replied so Kurt went to get his bag to put into Burt's car.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you need me to do?" Blaine asked.

"Bye dad!" Kurt shouted.

"See you later Kurt" Burt shouted back. "No I'm fine." Burt replied.

"Okay bye." Blaine said walking out. "Hey Kurt! Do you want a lift home?" Blaine asked as Kurt was walking away.

"No it's okay thanks." Kurt replied.

"Are you sure it's starting to rain and you wouldn't want to get your hair wet would you?" Blaine laughed.

"On second thoughts..."

"Which way are you going?" Blaine asked. "Okay hop in me too." Blaine said as Kurt pointed in the direction he was going.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled as he got in.

They drove in silence as Kurt directed Blaine to his house. Blaine turned up the radio as Teenage Dream by Katy Perry came on and he started to sing.

"You have a really good voice." Kurt said as the song finished.

"Thanks, I was the lead soloist in my school's Glee club but I graduated a few months ago." Blaine explained.

"Why didn't you go to college? If you don't mind me asking."

"I applied at NYU but didn't get in so I'm going to reapply next semester." Blaine replied.

"Ah right, I'm going to apply for NYADA next month."

"Wow. I can't say I even considered applying for NYADA, I guess I didn't think I was good enough."

"Why not? You are a great singer!" Kurt stated.

"My dad always says singing is for fags and he wasn't exactly very accepting of my 'lifestyle choices'" Blaine said angrily.

"Oh." Kurt didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he would do if his dad didn't accept him. "It's the second house on the left." Kurt announced as they turned onto his street.

"Thank you Blaine, you saved my hair." Kurt laughed as he looked outside at the heavy rain.

"No problem." Blaine smiled

"Bye."

"See you next time you're at your dad's garage." Blaine said as Kurt got out the car.

Kurt ran up to his house and turned and smiled as Blaine drove off. He unlocked the front door and went inside still smiling.

GLEE

The next time Kurt saw Blaine was a week later when he and Rachel went into the garage to see if Kurt's car was ready yet, which it wasn't as the part had only just come in that day. Kurt and Rachel sat talking to Blaine in the office while he was on a break. They were talking about musicals when Rachel interrupted.

"Blaine... I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me sometime." Rachel amnounced and Blaine nearly spat out the coffee he was in the middle of drinking. He looked over to Kurt to find that he was biting his lip trying not to laugh.

"Erm I'm sorry Rachel but I play for the other team." Blaine explained.

"Oh what team do you play for?" Rachel asked dumbly and Blaine and Kurt burst out laughing.

"I'm gay Rachel."

"Oh." Rachel said feeling dumb.

"You're spending too much time with Brittany." Kurt said once he had stopped laughing.

"It's not my fault Mr Schue said we had to do that assignment together" Rachel said sticking out her bottom lip and folding her arms. "I've got to go bye I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel announced as she got up and walked out.

"I finish in an hour if you want a lift home?" Blaine said.

"That would be good thank you." Kurt smiled.

An hour later Kurt and Blaine were sat in Blaine's car on their way to Kurt's house.

"So have you finished your application for NYADA yet?" Blaine asked.

"Yep it's all ready to send in. When do you have to send in your NYU application?"

"In about two weeks but I was thinking about applying for NYADA too because what have I got to lose?" Blaine explained.

"That's great Blaine!" Kurt smiled. "Have you finished your application?"

"Yeah I have but I was wondering if you would be able to read through it to make sure it's okay."

"Sure just bring it along to the garage tomorrow and I'll have a look." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks Kurt."

"No problem."

A few minutes passed in silence until Blaine spoke.

"I can't believe Rachel asked me out today." Blaine laughed. "Isn't it obvious I'm gay?"

"Well I suppose you wouldn't usually find a gay guy working in a garage." Kurt exclaimed. "How did you learn how to fix cars anyway?"

"My dad taught me, I think that he thought if I got my hands dirty it would make me straight." Blaine said sadly.

"Your dad really doesn't accept you then?" Kurt asked to which Blaine shook his head. "I don't know what I'd do if my dad didn't accept me, life would be horrible with that as well as everything at school."

"What do you mean everything at school?" Blaine asked confused.

"Just some homophobic jocks that throw slushies at me, tossing me in dumpsters and shoving me into lockers." Kurt explained looking down at his hands. When he looked up he noticed that they were parked outside his house.

"That's awful Kurt; my high school time was a lot like that too. It turns out bowties attract homophobes."

"Oh my god you wear bowties?" Kurt laughed.

"I like them...and have a lot of them. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all." Kurt said smiling. "Anyway I better go thanks for the lift and don't forget your application and I'll read through it."

"No problem and will do. Bye Kurt." Blaine replied. Kurt got out of the car and waved as Blaine drove away.

Once Kurt was inside he couldn't stop smiling. He was starting to like Blaine but he knew that Blaine would never like him back. Thinking about this Kurt's smile faded.

An hour later Kurt was sat on the living room sofa watching Sex and the City. About 20 minutes into the film his dad came in from work.

"Hey Kurt, Carole has gone shopping she'll be home soon then we'll have dinner." Burt explained as he sat in his armchair and began to read the newspaper.

"Ok." Kurt replied simply. Sensing something was wrong with Kurt Burt looked up from his newspaper and sighed.

"Kurt, what's up?" Burt asked.

"Nothing." Kurt said not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Kurt I'm not stupid I can tell there is something wrong." Burt exclaimed. "Is it a guy, if it is you can tell me?"

"I-it's Blaine."

"Blaine?" Burt asked confused. "What's he done? I swear to god I will fire his sorry ass!"

"Relax dad, he hasn't done anything." Kurt said quickly.

"Then what is it?"

"I like him but I don't think he likes me back." Kurt said quietly as a small blush rose up his neck and face.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well look at me why would he?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt." Burt sighed. "He'd be a fool if he doesn't like you and if he doesn't well that's his loss but if you don't do something about it you'll never know." Burt said.

"Thanks dad." Kurt said hugging his dad, he turned off the film he was watching and headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to go and finish my homework."

"Okay, I'll shout you when dinner is ready."

GLEE

The next day after school Rachel dropped Kurt off at his dad's garage. Although she didn't stay like usual as she was a little embarrassed about asking Blaine out and him being gay.

Kurt walked into his dad's office to find Blaine sat down drinking coffee on his break.

"Hey." Kurt smiled.

"Hey, I brought my application for NYADA." Blaine said reaching into his bag and pulling it out and handing it to Kurt. Kurt quickly read over it while Blaine starred nervously.

"This is really good Blaine!" Kurt said smiling widely at Blaine.

"So it's ok?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Yep!"

"Thank you." Blaine said happily placing the application back into his bag. "Look I've got to get back to work but I can give you a lift home when i finish if you like." Blaine explained.

"Sure."

An hour and a half later and Blaine and Kurt were once again in Blaine's car on their way to Kurt's house but this time it was silent with just the sound of the radio playing music. Once they stopped outside Kurt's house Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah erm... I was wondering if...maybe you wanted to go on a date with me. But you don't have to if you don't want to and obviously you won't want to why would you? I mean look at me and look at you and-"

"-Kurt? Shut up yes I would like to go on a date with you." Blaine said cutting Kurt off.

"Really?" Kurt asked unsure if he was joking or not.

"Yep so just give me your number and I'll text you." Blaine smiled.

They exchanged numbers and like the previous times Kurt went inside his house smiling but this time nothing could stop him from smiling.

**A/N… this chapter isn't that good but hopefully the next chapter will be better. Please review and I will try update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am sooo sorry I didn't update for a long time, I had exams etc to revise for but now I've finished exams I can update more often **** I hope you like this chapter, pleeeease review! **

Later that night Kurt was sat in front of his mirror doing his skin routine when his phone buzzed on his bed. He decided that whatever the text said it couldn't be as important as his skin routine so he finished moisturising his face first. Once he had finished he picked his phone up and lied on his bed, he unlocked his phone to see Blaine's name on the screen. He took a deep breath before opening the message because for some reason he was nervous to see what the message said.

**Hi Kurt, so about that date how about Saturday night? **

Kurt finished reading the message and was about to reply when his phone buzzed once again with another message.

**It's Blaine btw, which obviously you know because I doubt you planned to go on a date with loads of people - B**

**Oh God that came out completely wrong...I'm just going to shut up. -B**

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's rambling. After his laughing stopped he decided he should probably reply so he typed out his reply.

**Relax Blaine no I did not arrange to go on a date with loads of people. Also I knew it was you because I have your number saved in my phone and yes Saturday sounds good. - K**

**Oh yeah I forgot and good I'll pick you up at 6:30? - B**

**Okay, well I better go to bed 'cause I have school tomorrow -_- night Blaine - K**

**Night Kurt -B**

Kurt set his alarm and then went to sleep with a smile on his face. Kurt Hummel was finally happy.

GLEE

The next morning Kurt's alarm woke him up at 6:30am he had a shower, got dressed and got his school bag ready. By 8am he was ready and waiting for Rachel to pick him up in 20 minutes. He sat on the couch waiting for Rachel when his phone buzzed in his pocket, took it out and smiling when he saw Blaine's name on the screen.

**Good morning :) - B**

**Someone's a morning person :P all I can say is thank God it's Friday - K**

**So you're not a morning person? - B**

**Nope I need at least 2 cups of coffee to be able to fully function. - K**

**So you're addicted to caffeine? :P - B**

**You could say that - K**

As Kurt sent the last message he saw Rachel park up outside.

**I've got to go Rachel's here to pick me up to go to school. Bye - K**

**Okay Bye, don't think too hard ;) - B**

Kurt put on his new Marc Jacobs jacket, grabbed his bag and headed outside all with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Rachel demanded.

"I'm going on a date with Blaine tomorrow." Kurt blurted out grinning widely.

"Aw I'm so happy for you although I'm not denying the fact that we would've had adorable children." Rachel said dreamily which caused Kurt to look at her like she had gone crazy.

"Okayyy just drive to school Rach." Kurt laughed.

"So where's he taking you?" Rachel asked once they had begun their drive to school.

"I'm not sure he just said he would pick me up at 6:30 tomorrow night." Kurt explained.

"What are you going to wear?"

"Clothes?" Kurt replied.

"Really? I thought you were going to go naked." Rachel said sarcastically. "Very funny! I don't know I'll probably just wear skinny jeans and a shirt." Kurt explained. By the time they had finished their conversation they had arrived at school.

"So I'll see you in French second period." Rachel stated as they got to their lockers but before Kurt got chance to reply a cold, sticky liquid hit him in the face. He squeezed his eyes shut tight to try and stop his eyes from burning as Rachel led him to the toilets. As they were walking down the corridor he heard Karofsky and Azimio shout things such as 'fag' and 'homo'

Kurt bent over the sink and quickly splashed water in his face to relieve the burning in his eyes.

"T-there's a spare t-shirt in my bag please will you pass it me?" Kurt asked while lifting his t-shirt over his head.

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?" Rachel asked handing him the t-shirt.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kurt sighed. "And no not unless you want to go beat them up?" Kurt said sarcastically referring to Karofsky and Azimio.

Shortly after Kurt had replaced his t-shirt he rushed to his locker to get the books he needed for the day and walked to class.

The day went slowly and finally last period came, he walked into his Maths class just as the bell went and walked to his seat at the back of the class. He sat daydreaming while the teacher attempted to teach the class. When he saw the teacher wasn't looking he took his phone out of his pocket and began to text.

**I'm bored :( maths sucks! - K**

**Poor you :P - B**

**What are you doing? - K**

**I'm on my break for another 20 minutes - B**

**Good, you can entertain me till the end of class. - K**

**And how exactly am I supposed to entertain you? - B**

**I don't know... hmm let's play a game of 20 questions you go first - K**

**Okay erm... favourite colour? - B**

**Red. Have you got any siblings? - K**

**Yeah a brother cooper...he's older than me. How many boyfriends have you ever had? - B **

When Kurt read that message a blush crept up his neck, the truth was he had never had a boyfriend before and what if Blaine didn't like him when he found out?

**None...I supposed it doesn't really help that I'm the only out guy at the school and the rest are homophobes. Wbu? - K**

**I understand. 2, the first lasted about 2 months and the second lasted just under a year. - B**

**Shit got to go, teachers looking my way! - K**

Kurt replied quickly to Blaine and then put his phone back in his pocket but by then it was too late.

"Hand me the phone Mr Hummel." Mr Morgan said sounding bored. Kurt sighed and gave him his phone. "You can have it back at the end."

Finally the bell rang, as everyone rushed out of the room Kurt walked over to Mr Morgan.

"Next time maybe you'd like to pay more attention to the lesson."

"Yes, sorry sir." Kurt replied taking his phone back and walking out the classroom. He looked at his phone and saw he had 2 messages

**Okay bye - B**

**I'll wait for you in my car - R**

As Kurt walked outside to Rachel's car he began to text Blaine.

**I got my phone took off me, but I got it back - K**

**Well that will teach you to pay attention :P - B **

**Oh shush you - K **

Once Kurt got to Rachel's car they drove to the garage but when they got there they found that no one was there.

"They must have gone home early." Kurt said confused.

While they drove towards Kurt's house Kurt decided to text Blaine to find out why they weren't at the garage.

**Why aren't you and my dad at the garage? - K**

**He shut early; he said something about taking Carole out. - B**

**Oh yeah I think he mentioned that yesterday but I was reading vogue so I wasn't paying attention. - K **

**You seem to have trouble paying attention to things - B**

**Well I get bored easily unless its fashion related, music related or it's pretty - K **

**Pretty? - B**

**I might be talking to a pretty person...although then I might get distracted...hmm - K**

**I'll have to be careful I don't distract you from our date tomorrow then wont I - B **

**Whatever you say. I've got to go now speak to you later - K**

After Kurt went inside he said 'hi' to his dad and then went straight upstairs to complete all his homework. Shortly after he had finished his homework he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in!" He shouted, the door opened and Burt walked in.

"Carole and I are going out now; we'll be back around midnight. Carole has left something for you and Finn to eat in the fridge. Bye Kurt." Burt said.

"Bye dad, have fun." Kurt replied as Burt walked out of the room.

Once his dad had gone he decided to go downstairs to see what Carole had left in the fridge. He pulled out a plate of macaroni and cheese and placed it in the microwave to heat up.

He finished his food, washed his plate and went to take a shower. Kurt hopped out of the shower and threw on some pyjama pants and a t-shirt. He lied down on his bed and picked up his phone, went on Facebook and suddenly after ten minutes his eyes started to close tiredly so he pulled the duvet over him and went to sleep.

GLEE

He woke up the next morning in a good mood which was unusual considering he didn't like mornings. Although he did have a good idea as to why he was in a good mood. He got up, showered, did his skin routine and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After he had eaten he pulled his phone out of his pocket to find 3 unread messages. The first was frim Rachel

**Oooh your date is tonight! - R**

The second off Mercedes

**Someone tells me you have a date tonight! Why didn't you tell me?! - M **

And the last one made him smile...it was off Blaine

**Good morning. How are you today? Don't forget our date is tonight ;) - B **

First he replied to Rachel and Mercedes then to Blaine

**I'm very good and you? Oh I had completely forgot about that - K**

He sent the message and got a reply almost instantly which made him smile.

**Kurt I'm very hurt, how could you forget? :( - B**

**Only joking. How could I forget? - K**

**I really don't know ;) – B**

**So where are we going anyway? – K**

**That's a secret – B**

**How is that fair? I was the one who asked you to go on a date. Also how do I know you're not a serial killer that is going to take me into the woods and kill me? – K**

**Would a serial killer really look this awesome? – B**

**Oh dear, please tell me you didn't just say that – K**

**I didn't just say that – B**

**I've got to go **** I'll see you later **** - K**

GLEE

Kurt started to get ready at 5:00pm to make sure he was ready on time; he rummaged through his closet until he found the new black skinny jeans he had bought last week and a white t-shirt to go with them. He decided to go for a casual look as he didn't know where Blaine was taking him. He got dressed, styled his hair and went downstairs to find his dad sat on the sofa watching football.

"What time is he picking you up?" Burt asked with his eyes still on the TV screen.

"In about 20 minutes", Kurt replied.

"Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know, it's a surprise" Kurt said, Burt didn't reply after that he just kept watching football.

Kurt took out his phone to find a message from Rachel

**Have fun tonight! – R**

**Thanks, I will – K**

He sent the message and about 5 minutes later his phone vibrated, expecting it to be Rachel he looked at his phone but instead of Rachel's name on the screen it was Blaine.

**Hey, I'm on my way. I hope you're ready :P – B**

**Okay and yes I am ready. How long will you be? – K**

**About 10 minutes, is that okay? – B**

**Yes that's fine see you soon – K**

Smiling, he put his phone back in his pocket and waiting for Blaine to arrive. In exactly 10 minutes Blaine arrived at the front of Kurt's house, Kurt jumped up said bye to his dad and left the house. He got to Blaine's car to find Blaine stood with the passenger door open for Kurt to get in.

"Ok so now will you tell me where we're going?" Kurt asked getting in the car.

"It's not exactly the best first date but we're going to the cinema. Next time will be better." Blaine replied.

"Next time?" Kurt asked smirking.

"Well if you want to", Blaine said nervously and Kurt just smiled.

They drove towards the cinema in a comfortable silence apart from the quiet radio playing.

Once they arrived at the cinema they went to buy tickets and popcorn and then went and sat down and waited for the movie to start.

GLEE

Two and a half hours later the movie finished and everyone started to leave the cinema but Blaine stayed sat down for a moment.

"Come on let's go", Kurt said frowning.

"Wait I have something to say", Blaine said looking down at his hands. "I know we haven't known each other for that long and this maybe a bit soon I don't know but I really like you. Kurt will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't say anything he just nodded. Blaine lent over to kiss him; it was only a short kiss as the two remember they were still in the cinema.

They got up out if their seats hand in hand and left the cinema. They got outside and started walking to the car, when they were walking Blaine felt something like a stone hit the back of his head. He turned around to see to large football players a few feet away.

"Well what do we have here? Did Kurt get himself a boyfriend?" , once of them said.

"Azimio, Karofsky what are you doing here?" Kurt asked trying to hide the fear in his voice and failing.

"Come on Kurt let's go", Blaine said pulling Kurt's hand but he doubled over in pain when he felt a kick to the stomach.

"Leave him alone!" Kurt shouted but they didn't, the just continued to kick him. Kurt didn't know what to do so he tried to pull karofsky off him but he wasn't strong enough. Karofsky turned around and punched him making him fall to the floor, hitting his head. Kurt laid on the floor unconscious with a cut on his head while the two footballers continued to kick and punch Blaine making him cry out in pain.

Suddenly, Blaine heard sirens of police and ambulance. The punches stopped and he heard Azimio and Karofsky run away. Someone must have seen what happened and called the police and ambulance and Blaine was grateful.

Blaine noticed that Kurt was lying unconscious on the floor next to him. He tried to move to help him but every time he moved he couldn't help but wince in pain. The paramedic rushed over but he couldn't keep himself awake and slowly drifted off unconscious.


End file.
